


Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Mercy - Freeform, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans doesn't want Chara to have the satisfaction of killing him, so he takes into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

He couldn't take it anymore. Reset, after reset, after reset. The human fell down here, they killed everyone, they killed him, then it just started all over again. Did they just really hate him? They knew perfectly well that he could see past all their bullshit resets. 

If there was any reset that he stopped caring, it was this one. And not the usual not caring, where he was just lazy. Sans had stopped caring about absolutely everything. Himself, Papyrus, the human. None of that mattered anymore. It was just going to reset anyways. 

When he woke up in the morning after being successfully killed by Chara, he just stayed in bed. No matter how many times Papyrus knocked or asked him of something was wrong, he just didn't leave the bed. He didn't care anymore. None of it mattered.

Papyrus had left some time ago, probably giving up on getting him to leave his room. To hell with that! He didn't want to see his brother get decapitated again. He didn't want to see Undyne melt, or Mettaton get blown into a million pieces of see any of that nightmare again.

He didn't want Chara to have a successful feeling of killing him either. Let them go straight to Asgore and slaughter his furry tail for as he cared. Served the guy right for trapping them down here for hundreds of years, even though he could have easily just taken one of the human souls he had, crossed the barrier, and asked for some help.

But then everybody would be gone. What if they decided to not reset this time? Left him here to be surrounded by the dust of his dead friends. He didn't want to be alone. But he didn't want them to kill him either. 

An idea struck in his skull, and it didn't sound to bad. He only had one hit point, so it would even hurt all that much. It's not like it mattered right? They were just going to kill everybody else, he would just be getting the hard part out of the way.

~~~

"Sans! Sans!" Papyrus burst through the front door of the house, very excited. His friend the human had just broken the barrier and freed all of them! Oh goodness, oh goodness! His older brother had been seeming to have a terrible day today, so this had to cheer him up! 

"Sans you lazy bones! If you don't open the door so I can tell you the good news, then ill be forced to trespass in your room!" He knocked on the door a couple times. Still nothing. With a sigh, Papyrus silently opened the door.

It was pretty dark in here. The blinds for the windows were shut tightly, as well as the lights simply weren't on. With a click, the lights flickered on-

The first thing Papyrus saw was his brothers blue jacket on his messy bed. The second was a pile of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
